


One Day

by Ilthit



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: F/F, Jazz Age, One-Sided Attraction, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: These eyes long to make you a perfect work of art.





	One Day

Roxie Hart, bored housewife living in a dingy apartment with her greasy mechanic husband, snuck out at night into the bars and dance-halls whenever her husband worked late, or slept sound with a stiff drink in him, and stared at the barely-dressed women undulating on stage.

God, they shone like stars, garters slipping, legs gleaming, while the saxophone took Roxie clear out of her head. She wanted to climb up on the stage like some drunken johnny and slot herself between them. She never knew if she wanted to be them or be on them. Both.

Velma and Veronica. While, later, she tried to get herself wet enough for her husband or her boyfriend, she'd bury her face into a pillow, apply her fingers, and imagine the Kelly Sisters slotting their open thighs around her. Her juices would flow like champagne. One day. One day she'd be up there too.


End file.
